No Lack of Heros
by Sebastian Hewajima
Summary: Currently not updating, looking for someone to adopt and complete it.
1. The Reveal

It had been a long day, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz had had a very full day of Ghost fighting. and Danny was in big trouble. First: he missed Homeroom, because Klemper decided to ask the preschool kids to be his friend. Then: Danny missed Lunch, because the Lunch Lady went to Nasty Burger and stole their burgers, except for the Ultra Recyclo Veggie ones, which Sam was pleased at. After: Danny missed Fourth Period, because Ember went to a Middle school down town and found some followers. Last: Danny was pulled from detention, because Skulker was hunting him again, with Val at his tail. Danny was exhausted, Jazz was worried, Tucker was hungry for something other then Tofu burgers, Sam was getting anxious, and Lancer was furious. Because of Danny's absence Mr. Lancer assigned him an extra credit project with Valerie, because she was late at school to after hunting Danny. Their project was to video one strange event of the night, but because they both had to be on camera at the same time, Lancer gave them the help of one of the more favored students, which i this case happened to be Dash Baxter.  
----------------------------  
After explaining to Dash of how to work the camera, for the fourth or fifth time, they started recording. After about 2 hours of plain nothing, Danny's ghost scence went off, and Val's watch started beeping, they both looked at each other, and then at Dash who answered:" Make It Quick!" and then added quickly "Losers." Val smirked and ran off towards an ally to transform into her new ghost fighting outfit. While Danny ran to the Nasty Burger and transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom, but unfortunately the ghost was just the Box Ghost, and Valerie had already caught him, but to their surprise Vlad Plasmeus was right behind Danny, but because he was also half ghost Danny's ghost scene didn't go off. Vlad hit Danny in the back with an ectoplasmic blast, Danny lost all consciousness and fell to the ground;  
------------------------------  
When he awoke he was in his bed, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were at his bed side, he asked "What happened?" he rubbed the back of his head as if to see if there was a bump fom where he fell. "Um.." Tucker started. but Jazz took over "Vlad hit you in the back with an ecto blast, you passed out, and transformed into your human self.." she trained off Sam picked up the story "Valerie saw you. Dash caught it on tape.." then Tucker saw his chance to speak "He's going to show it to the school!" Danny's hearted pounded in his chest, more so then when he fought the Ghost King, even harder then when he fought his alternate reality evil self. The only words he could say were "All that work in vain..." Tucker, Sam, and Jazz looked down. All of them knew what the next question would be and Jazz was ready to answer it, even before he was finished asking it. "What About-" Danny started but Jazz cut him off with her answer "She saw you transform and tried to kill you then and there but Dash stopped her-" Danny's eyes went wide "Dash... stopped... her.." he was amazed that his school bully, the kid that took everything bad that happened to him out on Danny just got in the way of an Ecto gun that was probably not going to miss, and he protected him. but there was one question that Danny needed to ask "How did I get here? and Do Mom and Dad know?" the last on was directed at Jazz Sam answered "We got the call from Dash and carried you home.." Jazz picked up the story there "We haven't told Mom and Dad yet, Danny, but if you don't tell them now, I think that Dash will probably tell them.." Danny sat up on his bed motioning to Them to sit with him, and after a good five minutes he said "I'll tell them tomorrow." there was a brisk knock at his door and Jack and Maddie walked in to his room and asked "Tell us what, sweetie?" Jack then added "Yes, son, tell us." Danny looked at Tucker, Jazz, and Sam, they gave him looks of encouragement, then he looked down at the floor, and said "This.." he transformed into Danny Phantom, and then looked up at his parents meekly "Sorry I didn't tell you, earlier."


	2. Aceptance

Danny's POV

I couldn't stop from looking ashamed, my parents were in the other room 'regrouping' as they called it, but I knew better I knew they were going to call Tucker and Sam's parents, and tell them, either that or they were thinking everything through. I wouldn't know they left the door open so they could see if Jazz, Sam, or Tucker were listening in, and they turned on the living room ghost shield so I couldn't get in. I knew I couldn't face school tomorrow, not with Dash bragging on about how he found out the Ghost Kid's secret identity; I knew I couldn't see Valerie because of what pain she thought I caused her. but my parents came into my room and my mother came and sat beside me, my father just stood in the doorway, but he smiled, then my mother did something unexpected, she hugged me and whispered in my ear "My Danny, Amity Park's hero." then my father added "I wish you could've told us sooner, son, then all that commotion with the ecto-blaster could've been avoided." I smiled and laughed "Well, it did give me chances to practice my dodging." then Jazz burst into my room screaming "Danny! Tucker and Sam were captured by ghosts!" I stood up and looked at my parents and said "they need me..." my mother sighed and answered "Go, Danny, but be careful." I transformed into my ghost half and as I flew through the ceiling I called "I will!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

We didn't know what happened, it was so fast, one minute we were talking to Jazz about, how to improve the Specter Speeder, the next we were pulled through the floor and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a lab, I was strapped to a table, and Tucker was across the room from me. He noticed I had woken up and said "Sam, Vlad kidnapped us for revenge on Danny. he thinks that he told his parents about Vlad being half-ghost to." Then I said "Why are we on these tables?" Tucker shrugged and said "I think their ghost-proof so that Danny can't rescue us as quickly." and at that very moment Danny flew through the walls and cried "Guys, Are You Ok?" I nodded, and Tucker said "Careful, dude, Vlad could be back any second." Danny tried to phase us through the cuffs holding us to the tables, but with no luck, he just zapped them with an ectoplasmic blast, he did the same for Tucker, and flew us out of that froot-loop's creepy lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

When they got home Danny was exhausted from flying from Wisconsin and back, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were very concerned and Jack insisted on showing Danny his new invention, it was called the Fenton Energy Booster, it was supposed to boost a person's natural abilities 100 fold. He insisted on testing it on Danny, but Maddie soon stopped him before her son was all ghost. Jack was disappointed, but agreed. Danny soon fell asleep on the couch, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz helped carry him up to his bed, and before they could even get up the first five stairs Jack ran downstairs and turned on the Ghost Shield, so that none of Danny's enemies could get in while he was resting. Jazz smiled at her father's wisdom and continued to carry her brother upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Danny was getting ready for school, Tucker and Sam had slept over at his house, so that they didn't have to explain anything to their parents. Danny sighed and said "OK, let's do this." then Maddie said "You know you don't have to go if you don't want to, sweetie." bit Danny cut her off by saying "No, Mom, it's better this way, as long as no one contacts the Guys in White, I'll be fine." Jazz smiled and said "C'mon you guys you don't want to be late." then Tucker cut in "You mean, YOU don't want to be late, Jazz." Sam rolled her eyes and said dully "Let's go."

At Casper High everyone was normal, no one was even noticing that Danny looked as if death had come to him in the night.  
in Mr. Lancer's class there was a TV with a VCR at the front of the class, and Mr. Lancer was setting up the tape that Dash had given him, Danny waved at Valerie who normally would've returned it, but she just scowled at him. Danny, Tucker, and Sam took their seats at the back of the class. Mr. Lancer turned on the tape that jst showed Danny and Valerie walking around town for about 10 minutes, then the Tape started to speak  
_"Make it Quick! Losers!"_  
"Hey, That's the Ghost Boy!" Paulina cooed  
"And that's the hunter girl!" Star joined in.  
Then the tape showed Danny being hit in the back by Vlad and falling to the ground, Dash (still holding the camera) ran towards him, and in a flash of white light there lay, none other then, Danny Fenton.  
One by one the heads in the class rolled back towards Danny.


	3. School Troubles

Um...Um.." Danny started, but Paulina cut him off my saying "Oh, Danny, will you be my boyfriend?" before Danny could answer though Valerie yelled something that silenced all further questions/comments "OK, Fenton.. err.. Phantom, You just became the next victim of my weapon!!" and with that statement a pink light came around her and she transformed into he ghost fighting outfit, which was different because of Technus, and fired her ecto cubes right at Danny's head. A million questions ran through his head at that moment: **Oh god, they know!... They'll tell the Guys in White!... I can't believe Valerie still hates me!... Is Star waving at me?...** and several other thoughts ran through Danny's head at the speed of light. But at the last second Danny snapped out of it and transformed into Danny Phantom, quickly dodging the blasts, Danny could only think of one thing to do.. "Tucker.. Sam, get behind me and cover your ears!" and with that Danny drew in a bunch of air and activated his ghostly wail sending pieces of the ceiling down between him and the rest of the class. "OK," he said "Now that that's out of the way.." he quickly grabbed Tucker and Sam's arms and flew them through the wall, where Jazz's class was working, Jazz looked up from the book she was reading titled: _Unknown Universes: Where Do You Go When You Die?_ and gaped at her brother charring Sam and Tucker and looking around her classroom, he floated there for a few seconds until he spotted her "Sam, can you hold Jazz's hand all the way to Fenton Works?" Sam nodded and grabbed Jazz's arm, and with a cry of protest Jazz was hauled out of her classroom, and through the wall. "Danny!" Jazz called in an annoyed tone "Why did you do that?" Danny gave her a faintly annoyed look but them said in an exasperated tone "Gee, Jazz, sure let's just stay in school with everyone staring at the 'Half Ghost Freak'." "Oh." Jazz said quietly, blushing.

**A/N: Just a short chapter this time, kind of wanted to make a cliffhanger.**


	4. Speck of Bad News

Danny's POV  
I flew Tucker, Sam and Jazz closer and closer to Fenton works; **Also farther and farther away from Casper High...** I thought bitterly. There was an abnormal silence between the four friends until Sam finally broke the silence "Danny?" she asked "yeah." I said not really paying attention to her. "Well it's just that- that, what are we going to-?" **Do to get out of this mess?.. Do when we fight ghosts?.. Do when everyone else in the town figures out I'm half ghost?..** "Do?" Jazz finished for her. "Um.. um" I stammered losing my train of thought, then I sighed and finally sighed "I.. don't.. know.." all of a sudden I hit something hard sending myself, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz falling towards the ground at an alarming rate until I finally managed to grab each of them and turned them intangible so that they simply fell through the cement instead of hitting it and most certainly getting a cracked skull. Then I flew them up from under the cement and turned them tangible again so they could stand on their feet once more.  
------------  
Maddie's POV  
"Huh.. that's weird.." I wondered aloud  
"What was weird sweetcheeks?" Jack asked Me  
"I thought I heard someone screaming and falling, but then it stopped, almost like someone caught them. It sounded like Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Danny to!!"  
"Now, Maddie, how could they possibly fall out of the sky?" Jack said trying to calm me down "Besides even if they did Danny would catch them."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jack. But I do wonder what I heard out there.."  
-------------  
Tucker's POV  
"Dude, are you okay?" I asked  
"Yeah I think so," Danny answered "Everyone else okay?" he asked  
"I guess" Sam said  
"Yep." Jazz said, then cried "Danny! Why did you do that!?"  
to defend himself Danny said in a tone, that he only seemed to use when talking to the Box Ghost. "Geez Jazz! It wasn't my fault I hit something!!"  
Then before any ecto balls were thrown I shouted "Guys, Guys!"  
"What!!?!" They both shouted back  
"We're at your house!!"  
and sure enough when they looked up they saw the Fenton Works sign hanging above their house across the street.  
------------  
Weird POV I usually use

They crossed the street and walked up the sidewalk to the door but all-of-a-sudden Danny stopped walking Sam noticed this and asked "Danny what's wrong?"  
Danny who was still in ghost form replied "I can't walk any further."  
Jazz was confused "Wha... Oh Mom and Dad must've turned on the ghost shield!"  
Then feeling like an idiot Danny slapped his forehead and said "Duh!" then he turned back into regular Danny Fenton and walked into his house, totally unaware of the two shadowy figures standing in the shadows.

**A/N: So liked it, hated it? Whatever you thought review and tell me.**


	5. The GIW Know

**A/N: Hello Readers actually reading this. If you have read No Lack of Heros 1 through 4 you will know that this peculiar chapter was written by my good friend Hayley(****ybfan666****) because awhile ago I was having a mental breakdown. But I did change it a little sorry Hayley.  
**

"Did you see that?!?" A dark, shadowy figure pointed toward Fenton Works, where Danny had just walked inside, after transforming from his ghost-half to his human-half. "Danny Fenton is the Ghost Boy!!" "I can't believe we didn't figure it out before; Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_...Seems kind of obvious, if you think out of it," another dark figure said in reply. The two figures stepped out of the bushes. They were two grown men in completely white outfits, from their shirts to their shoes. "Now that we know who the ghost-boy is, it will be easier to capture him..."

Danny tried to sneak upstairs to his room without being seen. He wasn't sure if his parents knew his school knew his secret yet, but he didn't want to risk it. He was halfway upstairs when...  
"**DANIEL FENTON!!**" He froze. His parents had spotted him. He turned around and tried to act innocent. "Erm. Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. What's up?"  
"Don't act innocent with us young man, we know all about it," his dad said angrily, folding his arms across his chest. Danny winced, waiting for the worse. "We just got a call from Mr. Lancer! He said that the entire student body knows your half ghost!!" His Mother's look turned from a look of anger to a less aggravated one. "Sweetie, why didn't you just stay home today?" "Yeah! Or You could've toasted that tape before anyone watched it!!" Jack bellowed. "Heh. Yeah that probably was a smarter thing to do but as long as no one at school as alerted the Guys in White, we'll be—" suddenly the front door burst open and two men from the Guys in White stormed in the Fenton household "Attention Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom according to Page 33, section B, subsection D, paragraph 7. You're under arrest!!"

**A/N: Hopefully The next update will be in about 4 days 7 at the most. Enjoy basking in my cliffhanger.**


	6. Desprate Times

**A/N: WhooHoo! I'm back ya'll, with a brand-new No Lack of Heros. And I have decided to name the two GIW agents, to eliminate confusion.**

**I have named the African-American - Agent Lazaro (Agent L)**

**And the other – Agent Matthews. (Agent M)**

**If anyone cares those are two _real_ last names from real people, I won't say who.**

Danny stood there in shock his mind racing, the two men in front of him taking out ecto-weapons and charging them up.

"Danny! Do something!" shrieked Sam, Jazz, and Tucker as one.

"How?" Danny asked annoyed "It's not like I could phase out of here and… duh, ghost powers." He closed his eyes and focused on turning intangible, but nothing happened. He then focused on invisible, nada.

"Danny," his mother asked "What's wrong?"

Agent Matthews just smirked "Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure you didn't realize that your son was this dangerous, so we disabled his powers, at least until we get him back to headquarters."

Agent Lazaro added "Where we will conduct experiments, lots and lots of-"

"Really painful experiments." Danny finished for Agent L

"Never! You'll never take our son away not even if you told us something like my old collage friend was a ghost!" bellowed Jack "And if you two don't get out of this house right this minute, I'll give Danny permission to use every ghost power he contains!" He added

Maddie then got an idea "Danny," He cried "Danny I want you to go with them!"

"What?!" Tucker, Sam, Danny and Jazz screamed simultaneously. "You can't be serous!"

Maddie made a signal towards Danny telling him to come towards her, she handed him near-invisible Fenton Phones. Danny understood and nodded his agreement.

Agent M cleared his thought loudly and said "Time to go Ghost Boy," then Agent L added "Time to see your new home, and no funny stuff!" He motioned towards the door with a slight twitch from his gun. Danny dejectedly followed his motion but was stopped when Agent L cut him off by holding out his arm and stepping in front of Danny and continuing onwards.

Danny was jabbed in the back with Agent M's ecto-gun to bring him back to walking, after walking down the steps of his home, Agent L turned around to face Danny squarely and then shot a tranquilizer dart at him, Danny instantly fell to his knees and blacked out, he only saw the two faces of Agent Matthews and Agent Lazaro staring back at him.

**A/N: So liked it? Didn't? Have an idea for the next chapter? Tell all.**


	7. Reaching Out

**A/N: Posted up because Toast-Fairy was going to pull out the Fenton Bazooka. Scary, Eh?**

Danny's POV

The last thing I remember was being hit with something and falling to the ground. Then I sit up and notice my left ankle is tied to a wall. The cage I guess I'm in is around eight feet wide and seven feet tall, I couldn't break out of this place if I tried, they used the same technology for the chain on my ankle, as Skulker used for the handcuffs he put on me and Valerie.

The dark room is suddenly lit with huge 1000 watt bulbs I notice hanging from the ceiling.

Suddenly an echoing voice boomed from a loud speaker.

"Attention Daniel. You are property of the Guys in White. You may once a week fly around Amity Park, but remember you cannot use your powers. Also--"

"Wait!" I say suddenly with my voice on the verge of cracking "How can I fly around Amity Park once a week, if I can't use my powers?" I ask

The voice continued:

"You get to use flight, and that's the _only_ power you may use. Also you will get to visit that family of yours, but you cannot leave this centre. So they will be rounded up, questioned, and then allowed to see you."

I nod my head solemnly and the loud speaker clicks off, and I'm left in darkness once more. I sigh to myself and mutter "Nice one, Fenton. You get wound up into this mess with only your near-powerless ghost half and the Fenton phones…" something then clicks into my brain "The Fenton phones…" I almost scream with delight.

But _how can I use them if I don't even know where I am?_ I ask myself bitterly, _Great now I'm sounding like Vlad._ I chuckle to myself at my own sill humor.

"Hey Guys!?" I cry out "Guys!" I call again "GUYS IN WHITE!!" I scream almost activating my Ghostly Wail. _Well they don't hear me which means… _I click on the Fenton Phones. "They can't hear this…"

No ones POV

"Why, why, why!" Sam said again and again in a fit of rage "Why didn't me destroy that tape when we had the chance!" Sam suddenly stopped and flopped down onto the Fenton's couch.

"Look on the bright side, Sam." Tucker said helpfully

"And what might that be?" Sam asked him raising her head off the couch

"We don't have to go the school today." Tucker grinned sheepishly

Sam rolled her eyes heavenward and her head made contact with the couch again.

And it's not like they **could** get to the school anyway, a mob of reporters, fan girls and comic book geeks, had formed outside the Fenton household.

"Now Sam." said Maddie emerging from the upstairs "Tucker is just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know." Sighed Sam "But I wish Danny could call already!" all was cutoff from further conversation by a loud crash then some chatter and finally Jack Fenton bounding up the stairs from the lab two at a time.

He stopped and leaned against the kitchen wall for support panting, it seemed like days until he finally mustered out: "Danny… called… in the… lab…" he then bounded down the stairs with Maddie, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker at his heels.

**A/N: Read and Review Please.**


End file.
